Helm Of Lightning
by That On3 Guy
Summary: Percy is Heir And Prince To the Underworld. Thalia is a demigod who almost died but is saved by Percy. He is forgotten by all, but her, she is in love with him. Even if she doesn't say. He would go to the bottom of tartarus for her, but can they work together to accomplish a relationship. AU PERLIA
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO or any companies I mention.**

 **August 18** **th** **, 1992:**

As Sally Jackson was lead in to the emergency room, nearly screaming her head off, she was in unimaginable pain. 'This has to be one powerful demigod, seeing as the fact he was putting in an excruciating amount of pain,' was all she could think due to the pain.

-FLASHBACK **START** \- (Sally Jackson POV)

I was in the middle of my job currently when I went in to my new boss's office at to ask him a question.

" Excuse me Mr.…. Haden **(A/N: Hades but with an N not an S)** ," I request," Can I take my lunch break a few minutes early today?"

Barely looking I noticed all of his features. I saw he had Ivory crown on his head (but to everyone else they saw an Ivory colored fedora, but not to a clear-sighted mortal like I knew I was.) His eyes were Onyx black, with Hair darker than a shadow. I knew I had seen him before, but where? 'Greek History in high school, maybe?'

'No,' I thought to myself.

"That's weird, but I know they exist," I said not realizing I just voiced my thoughts out loud.

Mr. Haden looked up from his paper work and said," What's weird Mrs. Jackson, but trust me when I say I've seen a lot of stranger things probably..." I was incredibly nervous because he probably thinks I'm a nut job but I just stood there silently waiting for him to continue. Once noticed this he stood up also I was stunned to see he stood a whole four inches taller than me at six foot' zero".

"You can take your lunch early, from now until you quit or retire," He stated calmly.

At this new information I let out a breath I didn't even know I held but before I could leave he spoke up again," Mrs. Jackson I would like you to join me for a sandwich and soda at _Subway_ , on the house."

I couldn't believe what I heard my boss was asking me out on a date, I practically squealed cause he was so handsome," Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much Mr. Haden-" He cut me off before I could be grateful any longer.

"That's Hades to you."

I was just gawking at him, "L-like th-the G-G-Greek G-g-god, God of Underworld and Wealth"

"Yes" Was all he said before grabbing his car keys and leaving, with me in tow.

-FLASHBACK **END-**

(HADES POV)

To say I was peeved would be pushing it. Persephone had found out about me inseminating my "employee" Sally Jackson whom I loved, and restricted me from going up to the surface to visit and see if she had gone into labor yet.

"Persephone!" I raged, "Let me out of here or gods help you we will divorce, and I'll have to see you 3 quarters of the year anyway"

-FLASHBACK **START** \- (PERSEPHONE POV)

(When Persephone found out Hades did the nasty with Sally).

" **GODS!"** I yelled looking at an Iris message someone anonymous sent to me.

I saw my husband Hades sitting in a _McDonalds_ booth with some bimbo that appeared to be pregnant. My first problem was that he lied to me to eat _McDonalds_ with some whore no less. But the worst problem was when I stretched my power I could hear what they were saying and all I felt was betrayal.

"What did you want to talk about Hades," I heard the bimbo I found to be sally say.

"I wanted to discuss the details of my sole hire seeing as the Di Angelo's have been lost," Hades said making my Ichor **(A/N: Blood of Gods)** boil he full well knew that those children where in the Lotus Hotel but he couldn't get them.

"Well then you will have to tell me when you will divorce that skank Persephone," the bimbo said," and marry me." At this I knew my husband would defend me which he did, and I was proud, but even angrier when he said, "Once the baby is born I will bring him (they already knew the sex) to the underworld to train and work hard if he is to be the prophesized child."

'Apparently this little upstart would try and take my home, well then he has got another thing coming.'

-LINEBREAK- (Hades POV) **(he is being chewed out for getting a mortal pregnant thus breaking the oath he took with the Big Three, Unbeknownst to them Zeus was breaking it right now by doing the nasty with Beryl Grace)**

"Who do you think you are?" Persephone said calmly

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed thinking I'd been caught. Like a deer in headlights, the pigment drained from my face.

"Don't play dumb," She said slightly angry I hadn't gotten it, "You pig I saw you with that slut Sally at _McDonalds_ "

"Ohhh that." I said

"I also know of your plans to bring it down here after its birth," She said coldly but started to cackle, "Even you know the underworld is no place for a baby, what with the furies, Cerberus, Tartarus. You're an idiot."

"You done yet," I said with a stoic expression, "you're so dumb you didn't realize the new room I added to the palace or the other safety precautions to make sure the baby is safe until it gets weapons and learns to utilize his powers"

Persephone sighed, "Fine the demigod can stay as Prince of the underworld, and Heir to the Throne."

Hades was practically giddy until Persephone said that he could only come if Sally didn't at that Hades was stoic but decided that in the end as long as the child could come.

-FLASHBACK **END** -

-LINEBREAK- (THIRD PERSON POV)

 **August 20** **th** **, 1999**

Perseus had gotten over the shock of his seventh birth day where his father had given him an actual weapon, armor, and because he was heir to the underworld his own Helm of darkness that allows him to become invisible and walk through wall also it could drive people insane. So long and short of his time in the underworld Persephone had grown fond of him. Her only problem was Hades would not tell her what in the world happened to Sally Jackson Percy's biological mom. It was a close guarded secret that only he and Percy knew the answer to. Percy was on a walk through the hills of Long Island all alone for the first time when he heard a ruckus of two girls about his age maybe younger were running towards him with a satyr and an 11-year old boy behind them was a mini army unlike any Percy had ever seen. In the front Percy was shocked to see the furies, cyclops, and hellhounds. He had yet to come out of the shadows when he heard the girl with black hair and blue eyes…ugh a daughter of Zeus who was quite fetching say,

"Luke, take Annabeth and Grover across camp boundaries there you should be safe I'll buy you time."

The boy, Luke started yelling at her, "Are you crazy Thalia do have a death wish, always trying to get yourself killed!" Thalia shoved him back while unbeknownst to them Percy approached the furies and said, "Furies I Order you to go back to the underworld; take your army with you too these demigods are under my protection so back down." He showed obvious power in his voice.

The Middle Fury Alecto flew forward and whispered, "Lord Perseus what are you doing so deep in the woods what if the demigods grab you what would lord hades do."

Percy let out a hearty laugh, "He would tear down the entire camp and kill you for making me fight back.

All of the sudden Megaera flew forward and said, "We are on a quest to kill the daughter of Zeus milord."

"No you are not now leave before I am forced to send you back the hard way," Percy barked at that all of army flashed back down to the underworld

Luke stepped forward with a baseball bat and asked, "How did you do that? What is that thing on your head? How come the Furies listened to you?" He was giving out questions so fast Thalia had to come and punch him in the stomach. Percy stepped forward extending his hand to the daughter of Zeus she took it, but to her surprise and Luke's, Percy kissed it. While she was furiously blushing Luke was fuming that this random kid just kissed his crushes hand.

"I'm guessing that you're Thalia and that's Luke the girl on the floor is Annabeth and the satyr is Grover."

Thalia just smiled and nodded her head; Percy asked another question, "How old are you guys?

"I'm 9 Annabeth is 7 Luke is 11 Grover is 23" She said but then started questioning him.

"Who is your Godly Parent?" She asked

He Responded, "Hades and Persephone"

"You're a Godling," She exclaimed.

"No," Percy said sadly, "My real mother is gone Persephone adopted me while Hades is my real father."

"What happened to your real mother?" She questioned. It was obviously a sore subject. "Sorry if you don't want to remember," she said

"No I've already started," he said crying.

-FLASHBACK **START** \- **(A Mother after Percy's Birth) (HADES POV** )

I shadow travelled to Sally's 2 bedroom flat where I found Percy with a note on him that said

Dear Hades,

Attatched to this note you'll find our child, your Heir to the underworld I want you to know what we never had was true. I will never love you I used you to get a child but now I was stuck with a weakling I knew he would be able to survive so I left some food

Fooled By,

Sally Jackson

P.S. Can you believe it I found a decent guy named Gabe Ugliano we love each other so you can have Percy, do whatever you want .


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 2** **nd** **chapter hopefully it will be better on a grammar and other writing problems. I think that I will have Percy watch over Thalia.**

 **December 22** **nd** **, 2003** (THALIA POV)

I was bummed, apparently everybody forgot my birthday. As I walked into my cabin I was surprised to find a spear with a mortal steel shaft and a celestial bronze spear point, but I was even more surprised to find the point was infused with a deadly metal known as stygian iron, only found in the underworld. I automatically knew who the gift was from but I read the note any way:

 _Dear Thalia,_

 _This a gift for being my 'friend' for the past few years it can get boring when I only talk to Cerberus, but now I go around camp half-blood to survey the insufficient to see how your guys' life is there so consider me a savior. Oh. TMI._

 _Good Luck_

 _Percy_

I was blushing, when at that moment Luke busted in.

"Gods Luke what are you doing in here. What if I was naked? What do you want?"

"Oh Thalia I'm sorry, but I'm in trouble I challenged Clarisse the daughter of Ares and it is spear on spear can I borrow yours?" He pleaded.

"Sure you can have it actually I got a new one for my birthday." I responded.

Luke paled, "Jeez Thals I totally forgot what with my battle coming, but thanks." He grabbed my old spear and ran out fast.

Annabeth then walked in staring at Luke she asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh he just wanted my spear for his battle with Clarisse, spear on spear." I said turning back to my bed.

I looked down to see my old spear, "Crap Luke took my new spear, and I haven't even used it yet." Grabbing my old one I ran out of my cabin with the 11 year old Annabeth in tow.

I got to the arena with my old spear just in time I sat down but be fore I could say anything Annabeth asked, "Thalia, Why is it so important? Luke is your friend let him use your new spear. Who even gave it to you?"

"Look Annabeth I got the spear as a birthday gift for my ele-thirteenth birthday from a guy who you don't remember he saved us from the furies 4 years ago," I told her about the seven year old that saved us that day.

"But a seven year old could not have defeated all of those by only words Luke said he sent them back to hades the hard way by killing all of them" Annabeth retorted.

Thalia was fuming, Luke had lied to little Annie and the rest of camp about that day we met Percy but he probably believed that he saved the day.

Thalia ended their conversation and shouted to Luke," Luke come take this spear you took my new spear." All Luke did was shout back,

"No way, Percy made this it is extremely powerful, I'll smite Clarisse with it.

Reaching the peak of my anger I called on lightning to shock Luke and he ended up face down on the arena floor. As I went to recover my spear Annabeth had run to help Luke. I stopped by them, Spitting on Luke I said,

"I thought you were my friend, not some Hermes cabin thief that steals his friends stuff for power, you disgust me, find your own spear," I said coldly.

 **-MEANWHILE- (Percy POV)**

I was sitting on my perch in a tree watching the arena for the big Clarisse vs. Luke I knew who was going to win because the Hermes whelp didn't have a spear. But then I saw him running in with the spear I custom made for Thalia because I knew how long she had her old one.

I was really happy for some reason when Thalia had walked with her old spear accusing Luke of taking her new one. What happened next no one expected Thalia called upon the lightning and it hit him square in the back I noticed a little girl run to Luke's side while Thalia went to pick up her spear, but not before spitting on Luke's twitching body.

I noticed her look up and search the trees when her eyes landed on me she smiled as the blushed at the same time before walking out of the arena leaving shocked campers, a centaur, and the wine god Dionysus.

 **June 12** **th** **, 2004 (3** **rd** **Person)**

Grover was running towards camp borders with a demigod behind him trying to keep up when he heard the sound of the Minotaur. The demigod turned around and pulled a pen that changed in to a sword (Riptide) and slice madly before the creature exploded in golden dust. As the demigod passed out Grover had to drag him all the way to camp. He was met by Chiron, the centaur, and Thalia who was surprised to see such a powerful demigod. Minutes later they were met by Annabeth in the infirmary once the boy woke up he had the feature of the sea, Dark black hair and sea green eyes it was son of Poseidon. Seconds later a holographic trident appeared above his head. Thalia was so surprised she stormed out. In Thalia's cabin she was thinking she now knew that each of the big three had broken their oath on the Styx even if no one knew hade did at the moment they would soon.

Suddenly Percy walked out of a shadow in her cabin. Once he saw her crying, He quickly made to comfort her. He wrapped an arm around her and made her feel safe.

Thalia broke the silence and questioned, "Did you here?"

Percy nodded and said, "We have bigger problems right now. Someone has stolen my father helm of darkness and we think that other symbols have been stolen but you are going on a quest to retrieve something else which we think is your fathers lightning bolt." He paused then continued,

"Take the sea spawn and maybe either Grover or Annabeth." Thalia just listening said, "We'll take Grover, Annabeth has only been an acquaintance since the Luke Incident last year."

Percy nodded then said, "Sea spawn is getting a quest right now go and get our fathers' stuff back and good luck."

 **-LINEBRAK- (PERCY POV) (August 21** **st** **, 2005)**

I was sitting looking at Father as he turned to me and said, "I've decided to take my children out of the Lotus Hotel, I want them to go to a school over in Maine until December when you will go and retrieve them" I nodded

"Yes Father it would be my pleasure to retrieve my half-siblings"

- **LINEBREAK-(Percy POV) (December 14** **th** **, 2005)**

I walked through Westover Military School looking for the dance my siblings. Because it was I dance I had to dress formal so I had on a Shadow black pinstripe Tuxedo with an ivory colored bow tie. I was what you would call handsome but too modest to say anything. I came across the auditorium and saw immediately a group of demigods from Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't let them take my only siblings.

I went on a bee line towards Nico and Bianca when the teacher Dr. Thorn said he needed the children to speak to him outside so they followed. But I knew it was a ploy Dr. Thorn was the manticore and will try to kill the kids so the questers followed and I was a few yards behind them with my Helm of Darkness on so I was invisible.

A small army of monsters stepped out of the shadows as a battle started the demigods forgot about the manticore so it was up to me. Becoming visible, I activated my pitch black armor and shadow travelled behind Dr. Thorn and sliced rapidly. I grabbed the kids and had the shadows deliver them to the underworld when Thalia stepped forward and started stabbing the manticore backing it up all the way to the edge of the cliff he grabbed her and put her in a headlock still with his back to the cliff all the way on the edge.

Behind me I heard the voice of a 12 year old girl with lots of power sat, "Fire at will Zoë, Send this thing to Tartarus the easy way."

"No," I said, "You don't realize what will happen if you shoot."

The girl, Zoë shouted, "Speak when told boy, you're in the presence of Artemis and her hunters." Then she released the arrow sending the manticore and Thalia over the edge

"No!" I shouted before diving over the edge. I made to go faster to catch up to Thalia, the manticore exploded in golden dust leaving Thalia to contemplate as she saw me diving towards her she reached her hand up towards mine as I Grabbed it I sent us both up to the cliff where we heard Artemis say, "Assume the worst demigods your fellow questers are dead."

"Uhm, No, Actually we are right here," I said still holding Thalia.

Once I put her down Artemis began, "How is it you are ali…"

Before she could finish, the sea spawn ran up to me putting a sword to my neck, "How dare you," He shouted, "You Just interrupted a quest from Olympus to retrieve those underworld spawn, why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

Thalia Pleaded, "Cadmus, sto…" Cadmus struck her and sent her into a tree unconscious.

Before Artemis could move to turn him into a Jackalope I grabbed him by the collar and broke his nose before sending a good kick to the junk.

"You shouldn't because I doubt you could," I said sarcastically.

Then I added, "Don't lay another finger on Thalia or gods help you."

Artemis spoke, "It was my task to bring those demigods to Olympus"

I snorted, "Only so your dad could smite them just for being alive"

"However," I said, "if you need someone to take back then take me, leave the kids alone.

She huffed, "Fine"

I stuck my hands out for her to cuff them which she did the we flashed into a throne room with all the Olympians there.

I bowed, then said, "Lord Hermes, Lady Demeter always a pleasure to see you"

They both nodded then Zeus yelled, "You know this child" he yelled at Demeter

"Yes it is customary for a grandmother to know their grandchild is it not." she said.

Hermes Continued, "Father you know I'm always in the underworld…" Zeus cut him off, "So this is Hades demigod spawn" suddenly there were two flashes and Hades and Persephone shouted at Zeus, "Don't touch our child"

Everybody shrieked, "He is a Godling then…"

 **A/N: Ah and that concludes chapter two Percy went off on Cadmus, also Cadmus has a namesake he is weak weakest also he is born in 1994 not '93 like the others Big 3 children are Nico, Bianca, Percy, Cadmus, and Thalia and Technically Jason & Hazel**

 **See you all next time on helm of lightning**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously On Helm of Lightning (PERCY POV)**

Artemis spoke, "It was my task to bring those demigods to Olympus"

I snorted, "Only so your dad could smite them just for being alive"

"However," I said, "if you need someone to take back then take me, leave the kids alone.

She huffed, "Fine"

I stuck my hands out for her to cuff them which she did, then we flashed into a throne room with all the Olympians there.

I bowed, then said, "Lord Hermes, Lady Demeter always a pleasure to see you"

They both nodded then Zeus yelled, "You know this child" he yelled at Demeter

"Yes it is customary for a grandmother to know their grandchild is it not." she said.

Hermes Continued, "Father you know I'm always in the underworld…" Zeus cut him off, "So this is Hades demigod spawn" suddenly there were two flashes and Hades and Persephone shouted at Zeus, "Don't touch our child"

Everybody shrieked, "He is a Godling then…"

 **NOW (PERCY POV)**

Surprising everyone I spoke calmly, "No, I'm not a Godling I'm a demigod born to the mortal Sally Jackson and Hades. However, to know the circumstances that led to me living in the underworld and being adopted by Persephone you will have to search my mind."

Zeus stood and projected my memories on to the Hephaestus TV for all the gods present to watch while I just looked down not wanting to relive the moment that Hades showed me. Hades saw this and came to comfort me. He didn't need to see it because he already lived it. In all actuality the memories were Hades that he put in my head after I asked. After it was over the gods pulled back.

"Oh. My. Gods. Perc…" Zeus began but was cut off when Perseus said,

"Listen Zeus, I don't want any of your crap so you can keep it in your head…that goes for the rest of you I've already been remorseful and if I'm going to do what I need to do in the future I don't know if I can feel that feeling."

Athena Finally chimed in, "What is it exactly that you have to do in the future?

"Thank you Lady Athena, in the future if ever my father fades then I will take over as lord of the underworld and gain his domains, but at the moment I am Prince and Heir to the underworld only."

"But to be able to hold a domain, like the underworld and wealth you would need to be immortal; right now you appear to be just a regular demigod." Artemis said

I beamed because this was already thought of, "You see the Fates have told my family that if I do an honorable deed and survive an impossible task I'll become partially immortal still aging however." I paused then continued, "In order to become my Father's full immortal heir I would need to assist in or actually save the world" Everybody paled thinking that if Kronos truly was rising his immortal task could become come true.

Finally Zeus stood, "we cannot allow a big three demigod like this to roam free he must be sent to camp or will DIE at the hands of my master bolt!"

"What I will not go to that insufferable camp, I have been trained, why you would assume I'd go against you is a mystery to me" I raged

Persephone got up and instantly calmed me because even if she wasn't my birth mother she was my only real mother.

"Fine I'll go to your stupid little camp and knock all of the arrogant jerks down a notch," I said calmly as all the gods began to flash out leaving me and Artemis.

"Well I guess I should get back to the underworld. I know about your solo quest so I will join your hunt and those demigods tomorrow on Apollo's chariot" I told her as I was about to shadow travel home she grabbed my shoulder and said,

"No I must have you sleep in the forest with the rest of us tonight and tomorrow you will go to camp on the sun chariot." At this I just shrugged and we flash back to camp.

Not even an hour back at her camp Cadmus walked up to me and tried to punch me, however I caught his punch and grabbed his neck my open hand. Giving both a tight squeeze Cadmus fell to the ground, as I said,

"He'll wake up while were on Apollo's bus tomorrow." I shadow travelled to a high branch in a in a short tree and pulled a neck pillow out of my backpack.

But before I could fall asleep there was a loud noise like some on kicking my tree and I realized it was Annabeth. I shadow travelled behind her and said,

"What do you want 'smart one'," I mocked.

"I want you to stop hurting my friends," She responded.

I retorted, "Name one instance in which I hurt your friends."

"You fool, you hurt Luke by always talking to Thalia she kept on turning him down that is why he is working with Kronos an…" I cut her off,

"Golden boy is working with grandfather...hah…that is just great"

"That is not the point, you just assaulted Cadmus without warrant I hate you and you should go to Hades," she did not get a chance to continue her sentence as Percy grabbed Annabeth and punched her in the midsection making her keel over in pain.

"You will never ever use my father's name as a curse word, for as long as you live," I exclaimed as she passed out due to pain.

Out of nowhere lightning came and hit Percy in the back who was on his feet faster than the speed of sound, "Thalia come out, I know only one Greek demigod who can control lightning and it's you."

"What is wrong with you Percy, I come out here to thank you for saving my life and you are beating up on my closest acquaintance," Thalia blew a fuse and was going off on me. I grabbed both of her flailing arms and put them at her side as the shadows restricted her from hitting me again.

"Thalia you are not listening to reason I hit her because she was verbally accusing me of sending her 'Golden Boy' to the dark side, like it is my fault I…." She crashed her lips on to mine stopping me mid-sentence as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers my neck. As they passionately kissed, nothing else mattered in the world. They stopped abruptly when they heard the goddess of maidens clear her throat. She looked at them with animosity.

"How dare you defile this woman in my presence, you stupid pig. Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into the jackalope!" Artemis yelled.

Thalia stood protectively in front of me trying to make sure I was not turned into a furry creature the second we started 'dating'.

"Sister stop threatening him." Thalia demanded, "He is my friend and I won't let you delegate him to the animal kingdom.

"Fine, go to bed and I won't let you worry about your boyfriend being a creature." Artemis huffed angrily. She flashed all the girls back to camp and left me next to my tree all alone to fall asleep.

 **-LINEBREAK-** (PERCY POV)

I woke to here Thalia ask where I was I just smiled at the fact she recognized that I wasn't there yet. Then Cadmus strode up to Thalia and said,

"Hey babe forget about him, he probably went to wallow in his filth." Thalia pushed him away, but then he went to go back and hit Thalia. I dropped from my perch in between them and said,

"Forget my warning already Sea Spawn, I said don't touch Thalia." At that I grabbed is head and slammed it into my knee breaking his nose even more. Then I grabbed his shirt collar and brought my knee into his precious family jewels.

Just then Apollo drove up in a Maserati Spyder that while he was driving, the sleek spyder turned into a large charter bus.

"Hey ladies, want a ride" he said but faster than the light from the sun reaches earth each hunter had their bow out and pointed at Apollo. He just put on a cheeky grin and said,

"Hunters I know the rules no flirting or talking to you, now where's that demigod who was on Olympus last night?" He said looking around he spotted me, "Percy man. Score with any hunters last night?"

I blushed madly looking around for Thalia who looked mad I responded, "No I didn't, Lord Apollo, I'm taken" whispering the last part to him only.

"Taken by who?" He demanded, "Is it my demigod sister? Don't lie, I am the god of truth you know."

"Yes" I said squeamishly

"What was that speak up?" he said looking genuine, but I knew it was fake.

"Obviously all that singing has made you deaf," I muttered loud enough for him to hear, "I said yes"

A gasp was heard by everyone when they realized I was telling the truth because Apollo was smiling from ear to ear all eyes turned to Thalia including the wide-eyed Annabeth and the still groaning in pain Cadmus. Thalia ran up to me and smacked me for making it public the fact they were a couple, but then she planted a huge tender kiss to his cheek. They quickly ran to the bus, and plopped down on the first two seats. Once everyone had piled in Apollo asked,

"So Thalia, want to drive, seeing as you're the closest to license?"

Her eyes widened, "Of course, I know a little about driving…"


End file.
